Seasons Of Love
by scandalousgal
Summary: One hundred, twenty-five thousands, six hundred minutes. What happened during a span of time of one year in Olivia and Fitz's life after their "Hi" in a sunny D.C. street?


_Hi, I just wanted to give you all something to pass through this anniversary. This is my take on what happened during this year, a little long, I know, but a year is a lot of time to get in a one shot lol. I made some counts and more likely it was September when they said that lovely "hi" on the street of DC, so we're parting from there! Happy anniversary Gladiators, enjoy. _

* * *

_**september, 2018**_

"_Hi…"_

"_Hi..."_

A sunny street in the middle of Washington DC witnessed what was going to be the new beginning of their story.

With a warm smile and a peaceful soul, Olivia walked to him, her four-inch white Jimmy Choo stilettos clicking against the sidewalk and then digging just a little in the warm grass until she's just one foot away from him.

"Hi," she repeats, the wide smile showing her white pearls and rising her cheekbones. The serene expression in her face exposing her true state of soul and mind, conveying that this time it was going to be different.

"Hi," he answers again, a little chuckle escapes him and he can't help the swell of pride in his chest. Looking at her like that, so peaceful, was like going back all those ten years before, when they started. This was the Liv he fell in love with. A satisfaction and fullness feeling overwhelms him and he doesn't even try to fight the happy tears gathering in his eyes.

"What happens now?" a hint of uncertainty in her voice, maybe fear, apprehension, that he doesn't want her anymore. That after everything they went through, he just can't handle another heartache more. That in the past eight months she had damaged their relationship to a non-return point.

It all vanishes when he looks directly to her eyes, giving her one of his signature crooked smiles. The ease in his eyes giving her back every sense of calm she might have lost in the past ten seconds of insecurity.

"Whatever you want?" he answers, more like a question. Even when everything in her was telling him to trust her, his heart and mind still didn't know what to think about her. He was guarded, if she along this ride decided to leave again he wouldn't be able to take it.

And she can sense it. She knows he's tired of this chasing game, and truth be told she's completely exhausted too, so she answers it the most honest way she could. She has bared her soul, she has no weight on her shoulders anymore, so she owes him that. Honesty.

"You, I want you," she says softly, barely audible with the noise of the loud busy DC streets. Her eyes are fixated on the grass under them, completely terrified to find rejection in his eyes.

So he takes a single step closer to her, his hands still in his front jeans pockets. He blocks her vision of the grass so she finds herself staring at his all black, probably Salvatore Ferragamo, sneakers. For some reason, his sudden closeness intimidates her and the sensation of a future dismissal intensifies.

Her perfectly manicured thumbnail starts to scratch the handle of her black Prada and immediately Fitz noticed that no matter how close he is, right now she won't look at him.

So he calls her.

"Livvie," he says softly, his deep baritone descending to a tone she had not heard in so many years.

Her head snaps up at him, finally meeting his eyes. The endearing term stirring something deep inside her, it had been years since she had listened to it from his lips.

When their eyes encounter he can see it, her uncertainty, her self doubt, he can see it. So he leans a little, moving his right hand to caress softly the smooth skin of her cheek. Olivia tilts her head to his soft touch, her heart bloats in her chest and the only thing she can hear next is her heartbeat, along with their breathing.

She can't find herself praying her eyes away from his, his look is consuming, powerful, and melts every single fiber of her insides. So they just stand there, staring at each other's eyes, sharing their manifestation of love, their silent one minute.

A couple of minutes pass and Fitz slides his hand down, fondling her arm, and finally reaching her hand, interlacing her soft slender fingers with his rough ones. The shock of energy from this simple action not going unnoticed in neither of them. Even though by now it wasn't something new, it never ceased to impact them.

"Come with me, Livvie," he speaks again, almost pleading, even when he doesn't need to.

A sweet smile spreads across her face, making her pupils shine again and her eyes to crinkle a little. With a content sigh and a nod, Fitz leads her to inside the car waiting for him, following closely behind her.

Once inside, comfortably seated against the leather seats and with their hands still together between them, she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asks, letting her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of his presence.

"Would you be mad at me if I tell you it's a surprise?" he throws a question back, tentatively.

"I'm tired of being mad at you for nonsense things, Fitz," she says honestly, tiredness evident in her voice, laced with a heavy sigh.

She feels Fitz squeezing her hand delicately and lifts her head from his shoulder, meeting his cerulean iris once again.

"I'm tired of being mad at you too," he says gently, just in the same tone Liv spoke to him a few seconds ago.

They were worn out, drained, of their games, of all the wasted time, of all the chances they threw away, all the unfruitful tries. They were at their limit. This was their last chance.

After an almost twenty minute drive, the car came to a halt. The ride was uneventful except for their souls reacquainting with each other. They hadn't kissed, but it was moments like those, silent moments were no words were required, that made them comprehend and be aware of the other. Olivia and Fitz just sat there, her head on his shoulder and their hands interlaced, waiting for them to come to their destination.

Before they got the chance to get out the car, Fitz squeezed her hand softly, making her raise her head from one of her favorite spots. He turned sideways a little so that he was making more direct contact with her, both his hands now grabbing hers.

"Liv, before we get out I wanted to let you now that I don't do this to overwhelm you. If once you see where are we, you don't want to be here, we can turn around and, I don't know, go somewhere else," he rambled, nervous that in fact what she was going to see might overwhelm her and make her run again, "I just felt like I needed to show you this and-"

Olivia stopped him laying softly her slim index over his thin lips, "Stop, it's okay, I trust you."

The conviction in her voice putting Fitz at ease.

The truth was, was still walking on eggshells around her. He showed her a strong front, so she wouldn't think that he didn't trust her, but in reality, he didn't know how to feel around her.

He loved her, he was in love with her, she was the love of his life. But sometimes love wasn't enough, and he couldn't bear another break-up. So he was being extremely careful and guarded with everything he could say around her, he didn't know what could make her run away this time.

What he didn't know was, Olivia could totally read his put-on semblance. She knew him even more than she knew herself, she knew she had hurt him and she couldn't complain about his approach. What was next was healing, rebuild that trust, be better for herself and for him.

With a nod, he knocked on the partition of the car, letting the driver know they were ready. A few moments later a Secret Service Agent opened the door on Fitz's side. He slid out the backseat standing on the door, holding a hand out for Liv to take.

Grasping his hand with a soft smile, Olivia moved smoothly over the leather seat coming out the car.

She didn't know where they were. She recognized the neighborhood, just across the street was Tudor Place, but, why were they here?

Fitz sensed her confusion and chuckled, earning a more disoriented look from Liv. Her brows her lightly furrowed and her eyes softly squinted. Her pouty lips pursed just a little and her head tilted a bit to the right.

"Come here," he said walking a step ahead from her and turning back his face to see her.

Liv could see his excitement and nervousness through his eyes, so she nodded and softened her expression, giving him a delicate smile, stepping forward so she was beside him.

Hand in hand they walked a few steps until they were in front of a beautiful three-story house.

The front was tumbled greyish bricked with several black framed windows on each floor and a little tiny garden in each window. A lovely fore-garden full of what could be yellow marigolds, or even carnations, adorned the entrance of the house. The incoming of the chilly autumn barely having an effect on the little land of flowers and grass.

With a yearning look, Fitz led her through the middle of the yard, where a few brick stairs directed to a front black door. The door was closed but unlocked, so Fitz just turned the knob opening it for her.

The sight in front of her almost knocked the wind out of her at the beauty of the insides. She looked up at Fitz, a twinkle in her tearful brown doe eyes.

"Hi," he said, a sweet smile accompanying his soft expression.

"Hi," she responded with a soft strangled voice.

He helped her take her white coat off, revealing a pearl loose blouse tucked in her black dress pants. He hung it behind the door, just beside his. His hand finding its place back on hers and giving it a soft squeeze as he leaned in, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Come on," he spoke again, "I'm gonna show you around."

And that he did, he revealed to her the majestic property.

The first floor had a wonderful, big, open kitchen with an aisle in the middle and a breakfast bar with a clear view of the dining room. An elegant living room connected to the dining hall and all of it had an opening picture of the fascinating backyard, where a coffee table with a couple of sofas sat around a stunning pool.

The decoration was all in soft greys, whites, and blacks, little touches of dark blues and light browns giving it a pleasing contrast of colors. Glass and mirrors all around reflecting the light coming from the multiple windows and the big glass doors separating the backyard from the insides of the house.

Along with the common rooms, there was a bathroom just beside the stairs, also adorned in the same chromatic pattern. The staircase leading to the second floor was black with white railings generating elegant contrapositions of tones.

Once upstairs, there was a little sitting room leading to a radiant outdoor living space, a couple of tables and chairs, a few umbrellas and a grill. Back inside there was a study connected to a home office. The soft tones not losing the decoration once.

On the second floor was also placed the master bedroom. A cream wallpaper with exquisite patterns on grey in a Victorian style resalted the divergence of tones and colorations of the room.

The bed was classy, delightful, king-sized and draped with a cream fluffy duvet. The dark wood floors were mostly covered with a fine rug matching the colors of the bed. A couple of grey single-sofas looking directly at the fireplace and just on top of it, a tv. It was a simplistic decoration but nevertheless elegant and refined.

The master dormitory was attached to a big dresser and a large bathroom where a tub, a shower, a few sets of mirrors and hers and his sinks filled the place. The floors all in marble matching an assemblage of white walls and doors.

On the third story, there were three bedrooms, empty. They were huge, and greatly illuminated thanks to the windows in them. There were also three bathrooms, two of them in different rooms and one in the hall. Tubs and showers, sinks and toilets, but no distinctive decoration.

Finished the tour they came back to the first floor.

Liv stood back on the partition between the kitchen and the living room as he walked in the kitchen. The warm sunlight coming from the backyard through the big back doors illuminating every item inside the area and reflexing on the soft-grey walls and mirrors, making the space look even bigger than it already was.

The house was big, too big probably, with six rooms and five and a half bathrooms, clearly extremely huge for a single person.

During the whole tour he gave her around the stunning property they were quiet, neither Fitz nor Olivia exchanging a single word besides some casual explanations that Fitz would give her about the rooms. Too consumed in their own little bubble. The comfortable silence speaking for all the feelings they had inside them about to burst out of them.

If her gust was giving her any indications, she could almost predict what was about to come from Fitz's mouth.

He came from the kitchen, looking at her sweetly, a glass of wine in each hand, offering her one with a kind smile.

"You're drinking wine?" she asked, incredulous, receiving the glass from his had, their fingers grazing against each other, a silly smile appearing on their faces.

"Yeah," Fitz nodded. "This really pretty girl taught me how to pick a good wine, so I like to taste one once in a while."

The hadn't flirted in a long time, they had been so tense around each other that they forgot how playful and coquettish they used to be. Their last flirty encounter had ended up with him tasting a very expensive bottle of scotch from her naked body, and God had she enjoyed it. And clearly, him too, since he ended the entire bottle of liquor from her bared skin.

One way or another, they relished in the marvelous feeling of their own playfulness and it never got old.

Looking directly at his eyes, she lifted the drink, their gazes connected over the rim of the glass. She drank a sensual sip of the wine and a genuinely delighted moan escaped her mouth at the pleasurable taste. The so recognizable taste of her favorite, a great Bordeaux Blended with Syrah, grazed her palate and she couldn't hold the grin on her face.

"Well, that pretty girl or yours has excellent taste in wine," _and men_, she thought. A smirk displaying on her full lips, challenging him.

Fitz chuckled, shaking his head. This woman was going to drive him crazy. He took a step forward, getting closer to her, and wrapped his free arm- the one without the wine glass- around her waist, almost crashing their bodies together.

She smiled, placing her left hand on his chest, a giggle escaping her at the sudden but welcomed move.

They stared at each other for what could've been ten seconds or the rest of their lives. He was waiting for her to ask him, and she was waiting for him to tell her.

Another chuckle, from both of them, completely synchronized just like everything in them, realizing they both were waiting for the other to talk.

"Go ahead," Fitz said, a simper on his face accompanied with a little nod.

"Who's house is this? Why am I here?" she asked, her smile vanishing a little taking a slightly more serious tone. The question itself was a little obvious since he was walking around the place pretty comfortable, but she had to ask it anyway.

Her cheeks warmed at the sudden thought that it could be theirs, a big townhouse in Georgetown for them, probably Teddy and Karen too, being as normal as they could ever be with Family Sundays and Barbeque Saturdays. Suddenly, that's what she dreamed, that's what she actually wanted.

Not power, not the White House, just him.

She wanted a future with him, and the idea that she might be standing just in what could be the beginning of it had her holding a big grin from her face.

"Mine," he answered nonchalantly with a little shrug that made her heart shatter. Before he could catch the little pieces of heart almost spilling out her chest in tears, she pulled it all together and smiled.

"That's great, it's a really beautiful house," she said politely, business-tone voice popped in trying to shield from him the little dig that just hurt her.

At the expression of her face and the change in her tone, he couldn't help the grin on his face, followed by a big belly laugh.

"You truly are a big baby," he said, still a hint of laughter in his deep voice, "and you look awfully cute when you pout."

"I wasn't pouting, I don't pout!" Liv answered, defending herself. She folded her arms under her breasts, protruding her bottom lip just a little.

"You're doing it again," he teased, being rewarded with an eye-roll and a huff.

He chuckled, a tiny dimple forming at the side of his cheek, just an inch away from the corner of his lip. A beat passed and he caught the seriousness of her look, she really wanted to know why was she there, and she was nervous about the answer. His little teasing not helping either. So he took a deep breath.

"I bought this house in the last week of my term, I…" he stammered, " I saw a chance for us, we were happy and I just, I knew you weren't planning on leaving here anytime soon, and I knew I didn't want to be away from you, so I bought it."

"Fitz-"

"It' actually on your name, it was already scheduled for me to go to Vermont so I couldn't exactly just buy a townhouse in Georgetown so, this is your house," he answered, a little shrug and a lopsided smile making him look like a little kid telling his mom about the tooth fairy leaving a dime for him.

"When I came back, I just knew I couldn't live in here, not without you," he continued, "Being in Vermont alone was heartbreaking, as if the pain of being away from you wasn't enough, observe every day all the rooms we could've been sharing was just too much, I couldn't actually imagine what would've been in here without you."

At his confession, Olivia just stood there, an unreadable expression on her eyes. A guilty feeling popped inside Fitz, he clearly had overwhelmed her, so he just looked down, not really knowing what to say, and scratched his nape nervous.

He then felt Olivia moving away from his embrace silently, alarming Fitz to death. _She's running,_ he thought, _I keep making decisions for her and now she's running again._

His heart stopped when he felt her hand grabbing his glass of wine. He had the courage of looking up and saw her graciously walk to the sophisticated glass dining table, setting his drink just beside hers. She then turned around, walking back to him, a little soft twinkle in her eye the closer she got.

Encircling her slender arms around his waist, she moved him closer to her. A small hand softly placed on his broad chest, looking directly at his eyes, she spoke.

"We are going to make this work, this time is going to be different," she promised with such a strong conviction that he didn't have any other choice beside believe her. "I'm sorry I gave us so much anguish, and heartache, and pain, I really am. Fitz I… I love you and I really want this to work."

Her eyes pooled with unshredded tears staring directly back at him. He had been thinking about them while she was out there just being another power-hungry soulless body in D.C.

"I love you too," he said gently, "but I'm tired Liv, I don't know if I can go through this all over again if it's going to end up like all the other times before."

And he was being honest, another heartbreak would end up with him. With both of them. He loved her, more than anything, but he needed for her to know that this was their last chance, either they came out of this stronger than ever or completely devastated.

"We have a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss, a lot to work on, but the good thing is... we also have a lot to work _with_ Fitz," she said softly, her hand setting on the nape of his neck as her tender thumb brushed his jaw smoothly.

"We're going to make this work," Fitz said.

Slowly, Fitz inched his face closer to hers, lips ghosting against each other, their breathing mixing in between them, not leaving a single doubt that they were, in fact, breathing the same air. Their heartbeats synchronizing, the strength of their attraction pulling them together. There was no other place on Earth were they rather be right now, than in each other's presence.

"We're going to make this work," Liv repeated.

Her soft little hand cupped his cheek softly and just like that she crashed her lips against his.

And it was volcanic, explosive.

It was like she was kissing him for the first time back in Georgia, it was pure liveliness, it was a soul-shattering experience, it was them coming back to life together. The gravity of their lips inescapable, sending waves of desire coursing through her body. She was greedily welcoming and surrendering to his refreshing kiss.

She tangled her fingers in his abundant mass of curls, tugging until he grumbled her name against her lips in satisfaction. Her lips were so soft, but he yearned to feel her tongue on his. Their kisses always so filled with passion.

He continued kissing her while his hand outlined along her back and down her side in long strokes, every feeling, every action intended to create inside her a heavy feeling of desire. She was relishing in the sensation of Fitz running one of his hands over her breast and the other cupping her ass while he pulled her even closer. The space between them still too much, it was just not enough closeness. It never was.

He could feel the heat radiating from her, her hardened buds poking lightly his chest as she could feel his erection pressed on her lower stomach. In one move, he swooped her into his arms, her legs automatically went around his waist. Spreading his hands from their spot under her thighs to her round globes, he nibbled her bottom lip as he clasped her ass, earning a soft moan from her, almost purring-like.

He ran his tongue across the outside of her lips and she granted him entrance and the world completely melted away in that very moment. She grabbed his face on both sides as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. He ground his pelvis into her core and felt the wetness there, making her stifle a moan as she bit his bottom lip, earning a groan from him. She yearned for him, needed the contact of his body against hers. He was so strong, so powerful, yet his touch was gentle and tender.

She could feel that they had started to move, he was walking. But her lips were still melted with his and she couldn't think in anything else besides the marvelous feeling of his warm tongue in her mouth.

Her lungs burn for the lack of oxygen but she doesn't care, it's not important right now, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except them right now.

The next thing she feels is a soft feather-like surface and she peeks at her surroundings. They're in the master bedroom, on the big king-sized bed. He backs off just a couple inches and stares deeply into her eyes, their noses touching faintly.

"I've been wanting to make love to you in this bed since the moment I bought the house," he murmurs on her lips, his deep voice rumbles inside her and sends a wave of desire making her even wetter.

"Don't wait for another second, please," Liv begs in a strangled voice, making his dick twitch.

Listening to her plea, he leans in and kisses her again. Their lips reconnecting as their souls explode all over again.

His body is hovering over hers, his hands roaming all over her, touching, gripping, caressing, he can't get enough of her. His fingers settle inside the waistband of her pants as he pulls her blouse out and lifts it, revealing her flat abdomen. His lips leaving feather kisses everywhere as he delicately pulls up the clothing piece from her.

She had the finest, most exquisite lace bra on. The translucid white material contrasting against her skin, revealing her breast and chocolate buds to him before she can actually take the garment off.

Fitz leans and gets her hard nipples in his mouth, sending a rush of heat to her core as her back arched from the bed, her breasts aching at the contact. She mumbles something, already whimpering and stammering, lost in pleasure.

He keeps with his journey, re-discovering her body like every time they're together. Conveying every sound, every movement, every reaction at his touch, just like the first time. His heart was racing about a thousand beats per second. She moves her slender, little cocoa hands under his shirt as she runs them over his chiseled, hard-rock abdominals.

Quickly he gets the hint and stops his exploration, discharging his shirt and revealing the breathtaking sight that is Fitzgerald Grant shirtless.

And it does take her breath away for a second, and before she has time to think about it he's shimming her pants from her and she hears him growl. An actual, animalistic growl. So she looks down at him, his normal sweet blue eyes now an icy blue, almost grey, a look of pure desire inside him. He can't help it. And she feels the sexiest woman on the face of the Earth.

But what other reaction could he have when her bra has a matching white thong that reveals all her wetness to him without the need to take it off.

Fitz feels his dick twitch inside his jeans and his erection starts to beg him to be freed from his jeans. So he's about to do it when he feels her delicate fingers unbutton the clothing piece, unzipping it oh so gently. And then her hand, her delicate soft hand is inside his pants.

She wanted this. She will always want this. The burning desire she felt for him, the man she'd dream about almost every night, the life beside him, their lovemaking, their future. She will always want this.

His lips drop from her pouty lips to her exposed neck and he quickly finds the spot, _her spot_, beneath her pulse point that makes her purr. Her entire body pulsed with need and she shamelessly grounds against his growing erection.

They moan, both of them. Him for the feeling of such a soft thing like her little slender fingers gripping him over his boxers. Her for the excitement and frenzy of finally having him back inside her.

He knows she's desperate to have him, just like he's for her, but he moves her hand gently from him as he lovingly finishes undress her, removing her last pieces of clothes, her lace set, and discharging it somewhere in the room. He starts to leave feather kisses down her neck again, every kiss going further south, making her writhe and squirm under him.

He kisses her navel and just when he's about to kiss her precious jewel she grabs his face, gently, looking directly at his eyes.

"I need you," she begs, a moan escaping uncalled.

He smirks because he loves the effect he has on her, but he climbs up her body, taking off his boxers and whispering a sweet "I need you too" on her lips.

They had been having sex since he came back from Vermont, a handful of times, but he knew this was going to be different. This was about to completely change their lives forever, once again, there was no coming back from this. This was their new beginning.

He lowers his body just a little, hovering over her, as he uses one hand and lines himself up at her entrance. Her body squirming in anticipation at the fascinating experience she knew they were about to have. He curves his hand around her cheek, staring adoringly into her eyes and she feels her heart drop. She's bare for him, she doesn't want anyone else, she wants him. Forever.

Slowly, he leans closer to her, pressing a lingering kiss on her soft lips, trying to show her all the love he has for her. She grabs him from the nape of his curls, bringing him even closer to her, and she pleas, a begging moan, because he's teasing her, they both know it.

So he finally puts him both out of their misery. He moves his hips slowly forward as he stretches her and fills her completely. And it's nothing less than explosive, life-changing, soul-shattering. The room is full of moans, grunts, growls, whimpers.

The sounds variate between high-pitched screams, low-toned grunts and different promises of love. She's so wet, so tight, so wonderful. He's so hard, so big, so amazing. They're perfect together.

They're impossibly close, no space between them. She just doesn't know where she ends and he begins. They're breathing the same air and entangled in each other's limbs they realize that this is where they're complete. This is home, in each other's arms.

No matter if is in the White House, or Vermont, or Georgetown, Olivia's home is Fitz, just as much as Fitz's home is Olivia.

Her body tenses and she can feel him hitting her spot repeatedly, she can hold for too much longer. Her back is arching, her walls contracting, her body has a light sheen of sweat and her toes start to curl as her legs begin to tremble.

And then she's coming, hard, even though their lovemaking was slow she's coming _hard_, screaming his name and rolling her eyes, dragging him along into the abyss with her as he spills inside her with the same intensity.

And they lay there, just staring at each other's eyes, panting, big smiles and happy tears. Because they can feel it, this time is different, this time they're gonna make it.

A few moments pass and they're still cuddled on the bed, not wanting to be apart from each other for a second. He's now on his back and she's completely over him, her head on his chest and her index tracing every part of him that she can reach.

He kisses her head softly, not wanting to disrupt their moment, but feeling the need to talk to her, he just mentions it.

"Not running, not this time, please," he says, trying to cover it as a random thought.

But she can see it, he's afraid of her leaving. She can hear the exhaustion in his voice, and her heart aches for him, because she knows he's hurting, because she knows she's the one who caused him pain. So she cradles his face with one hand and brings his face down, looking up at him, so their gazes are fixated.

"Not running," she promises, her voice breaking just a little at the end as an unwelcome tear runs down her cheek.

He kisses it away, and just lays back there, with her. At home.

They have so much to talk, but right now, all that matters is that they're together.

* * *

_**november 2018**_

It's been two months.

Two months of them giving themselves a chance, of getting to know each other all over again, of starting all over.

They have been good, great actually. They have their own kind of normality, with dinners together, movie nights, breakfasts in bed, messes in the kitchen, sex everywhere. It's not routinary, or it might be, but it doesn't feel that way, it feels perfect.

They're happy. Happy to have this opportunity, to give themselves another chance, to be trying again and rediscovering each other.

She's been seeing a therapist because the nightmares at night were somehow still present, even with him there. They're not that hard anymore, she can sleep complete most of the nights, but after one week of living with Fitz, she decided it. She knew she needed it, so she went for it. And she's been making so much progress.

There have been days when she just wants to stop, she wants to give up, to just run away. Because that's what she knows, that's the easiest way, just run.

But she doesn't, for him. Every day she'll wake up with him beside her, the soft light of the early morning peeking through the blinds, illuminating just enough for her to admire how handsome her man is, how his jaw flexes while he's asleep, the rise and fall of his chest, his little drool, and his soft snore. He's just perfect. His chiseled abs and the bulge under the blankets making her feel a familiar warm inside her. And that image that she conveys every morning to her memory, that's what has her tied to the ground.

She promised him, no more running, so she doesn't.

She tries for them, and tries, and cries and fights with her inner demons so hard that sometimes feel like her chest is burning like she can't breathe anymore, but Fitz is her breath of fresh air, and he's everywhere. So she doesn't suffocate.

Because he's changed too, he's now letting her heal, letting her be, he's not pressuring her into something she can't be, doesn't want to be. Time and experience taught them that they couldn't force each other to be anything they couldn't be.

So he doesn't, he let her be. He knows sometimes after therapy she'll need her space, so he just looks at her from their backyard doing laps and laps in the pool for hours until she tires herself. He watches her drown in a book in the study or just sit on the second-floor patio while she looks at the cars drive by.

He likes to watch her, not in a creepy way, but because she's a beautiful sight. She's perfect from everywhere you see her, and he's so helplessly in love with her he can't help do anything else but look at her figure.

And sometimes he gets frustrated, madly impatient because she normally shares whatever it was her session about, but sometimes she doesn't. But he learned. He knows now that she'd share whatever she feels like sharing at the moment because they're being honest with each other, no more secrets, no more hiding, and at some point, she'll gonna feel brave enough to share whatever some session was about.

But today, today was not a good day. She woke up feeling bad, cranky, a headache making her feel her heartbeat rumbling all over. But he can see she's trying to not unleashing with him, and he's proud of her.

They have breakfast together, like every morning, but she's rather quiet and focused on the food. They love the normality of their routine, they're being normal, their own kind of normal. They chat a little about their to-do things, the incoming holidays, Thanksgiving, but it's a short conversation with Olivia not being really talkative today.

She has a session today, and whatever it is the subject to discuss, it has her anxious. He can see it because she's pacing their living room, back and forth, fast, she's thinking, he can see the wheels in her head all the way from the backyard. So he decides to intervene because he can see she's getting worked up and about to have an anxiety attack.

Her chest is heavy, her throat is closing, and her hands start to shake. Suddenly she can't keep walking so she just sits on the couch, looking at the fireplace heating their place in a cold November in DC. But her vision is getting darker, blurrier, and her lungs seem like they stopped functioning.

She's about to pass out, but then she feels it, his strong arms encircling her. She can't hear what he's saying, her heartbeat still too loud for her to hear anything else. He's telling her something about breathing, about counting, he's clearer now, every second that she passes in his arms she can hear him better.

"Breathe with me baby, in and out, slowly," he keeps repeating, softly, his arms tightly around her and his mouth close to her ear, making sure that she _is_ listening to him.

And now she is, and she's following him, finally getting some air in her lungs as tears threaten to spill from her big doe scared eyes.

"It's okay Livvie, you're home, I'm with you, just breathe," he keeps cooing her.

His voice helps, she calmer now, and she just now feels the hot trails of her tears because they're soaking his shirt. He's now moving her onto his lap, rocking her softly back and forth, and she clings at his chest, her soft fists full of his shirt.

He saves her every day, and he doesn't even realize.

She can't love him more than she loves him right now.

Finally, she has the courage to look at him, at his blue eyes. And they bore into her soul almost bringing her back to tears, he's looking at her with so much love and appreciation, his cerulean orbs piercing her heart and filling every hole she has. He's all she needs.

She can't feel more complete than in his arms right now.

Slowly, her hand cups his cheek and it's like a strength pulling them together until their lips are touching softly, so gentle. It's a slow kiss, channeling all their feelings, her insecurities melt around him and they're one again.

They're stronger now.

"I'm sorry," she whispers on his lips, "I'm so sorry."

He stops kissing her, not moving an inch away from her, just stilling the moving of their lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby," he says, trying to soothe her worries.

But she shakes her head, her breath shaking as her eyes look down, "I do."

Expectantly, he just looks at her, waiting for her to explain, what was she sorry for, he didn't know. But whatever it was, it was plaguing her.

The time for her session comes and she still hasn't said much, and he thinks about canceling the date because she's been wary and anxious, but he thinks better. He knows she needs someone to talk about whatever is troubling her until she's been able to open to him because even if they had made progress, they still have a long way to go.

So he doesn't, he let her go to the session while he does some work for the foundation in his office.

When the session is over, he comes out of the room, slowly, cautiously trying to sense the mood to know what course take. And as he walks to the living room, he can see how much she needs him.

She's on a single couch, her knees are tucked under her sweater, against his chest, and her hands wrapped around them, with her head sideways resting there looking at the sunlight warming their backyard. Her eyes are puffy and her breathing hitches every couple of seconds.

He knows it was a hard session, but he doesn't ask, he just picks her up and sits her on his lap.

Feeling him close she just hugs him, she feels like she ran out of tears. She feels so guilty for them, for not being able to give him everything he wants, for putting so much pain on them over the years.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, for the third time in the same day, but he still doesn't know what is she apologizing for so he just kisses the top of her head, sweetly, and hums lovingly. The scent of coconut and vanilla of her shampoo leaking through his nostrils.

He's about to tell her that it's okay, that whatever it is it will be okay because it won't change anything between them, because love can conquer everything, but she speaks, faintly, he has to lean closer to her to make it.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart," she says, and his heart aches for her. Because he knows how guilty she feels for that, and her voice reveals it. The remorse is too much, she blames herself for them not being together by now, and he knows it.

"Livvie-"

"No, I'm sorry, really, for putting us through so much, for tearing us apart over and over through the years, for being scared of you, of your love, I'm sorry. I put you through so much, way more than any person should, and I'm so thankful for you staying, but I'm also deeply sorry," she says in one breath before he can stop her before she loses her resolution.

"Livvie, it's okay, what matters is that we are together now," he says, trying to comfort and soothe her worries because he knows it's been a hard day and the last thing he wants is getting her worked up.

But it doesn't work. She has been thinking long enough for herself, and even if her therapist told her everything that happened was beyond her control, she still couldn't help the remorse eating her inside.

His benevolence shocks her, how can he forgive her so easily? she ruined his life.

"Fitz, how can you say that? I ruined everything you had in your life, your son is dead because of me, hell _you_ almost die because of me. I fucked up your life, I don't deserve you."

She's not yelling, she doesn't have the strength, but she's being remarkable, you can hear how serious she actually is and how upset she feels because she is not deserving of his kindness, because it would be easier if he was mad, because him being kind and comprehensive only makes her feel worse because he deserves better than her.

He sighs, because he doesn't know what do say, or do, but he knows she needs comfort right now, even if she's putting up a hard front on him.

"Livvie, we're starting from zero here, whatever it happened in the past it doesn't matter-"

"But it does Fitz, it does!" she says frustrated, raising her voice just a little, "how can we just start all over if we can't be over our past? I know you, and I know at some point we're gonna have to come back and talk about all of that and we'll re-open all the wounds and I can't keep holing it."

And it was true, sat there in their living room, still softly rocking her, he knew she was being honest. He still had so many questions, he just didn't want to bring them back because maybe, just by not acknowledging them they'd just go away.

Olivia was waiting for him to pull up some kind of resistance, so she was pleasantly surprised when he said "okay, let's talk" in a tender tone.

She looked up at him, shock probably evident in her eyes because as soon as their gazes blended Fitz let out a chuckle. Softly he raised his hand and moved one of her curls out of her face.

She had been wearing her natural curls in the house and he was deeply in love with her homely appearance. If she could look more beautiful in his eyes, it was like this.

Her normally yoga pants and knitted sweaters had her looking like the most gorgeous and wonderful woman. Not that he was biased, he was sure anyone would think that.

"Okay, we are going to talk Livvie, but first you need to relax, this is not going to be a match to see whose fault is anything, we do have to clear some things and a tea in the backyard sounds perfect, what do you say?" his warm tone still present.

Her heart bloated for him, she really didn't deserve this man at all. How can he always know what to say? what to do? He might not be perfect, life taught her that there's no such a thing as perfection, but he was perfect for her.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on the couch in their backyard, teacup in hand. Olivia was visibly more relaxed, her legs under her thighs sat sideways with her side resting in the back of the couch; while Fitz was just on the other end of the couch, looking at her calmly sip her warm drink to shield away from the chilly November weather in DC.

Leaving the mug on the coffee table, she looked up at him.

"I wanna start saying sorry again, Fitz," she paused putting a hand between them signaling for him to hold whatever he was about to say, "wait, let me finish, please. I am sorry that I hurt you again and again over the years, I am sorry that I left you when you needed me the most, I am sorry that I kept running away from you. I don't really have a valid excuse, because there's none, but I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry for that, Fitz."

She wasn't unsettled anymore, she was calmly apologizing to him for all the damage she had made, it was the least she can do.

"I know you're sorry, I forgive you, it's okay now, I just want us to start a new life together," he said honestly, taking her hands in his. "I wanna apologize too Livvie, for pressuring you into something you didn't want, or making you feel like you had to do something, I know you're an independent woman and that's the Olivia I fell in love with, so I'm sorry for trying to change you in something you never wanted to. I'm sorry for pressuring you with my vision of the things and don't listen to you enough."

Liv squeezed his hands gently and nodded, "I forgive you," she said genuinely.

But they both knew they weren't really acknowledging the big elephants in the room. He wanted to address it because he knew she was dying to know, because at the end of the day if they were going to bare their souls in here, she deserved it know.

So he took a deep breath and started.

"You had been gone for a whole month, I was so lost without you. Jerry was gone and Mellie… she was dealing with the loss in her own kind of way, the only thing that soothed your absence just a little was drinking. So I was drunk since I woke up until I fell asleep. I wasn't me. It was the week number four without you and I thought if you weren't here then nothing made sense, I was almost passed out in liquor, and I found a bottle of pills… I wasn't thinking really, I was just hurting and that was just the easiest way, so I swallowed half bottle of it. I don't remember much of it but Cyrus says he barged in the room because of an impromptu meeting and found me passed out. He made me throw up the pills and then called the White House Doctor. It was just a one-time thing, I had controls with a physician for months and a weekly session with a therapist."

As Fitz explained what he went through, Olivia couldn't help the guilt she felt. She had hurt him so much, what if Cyrus wouldn't have found him, what if Cyrus couldn't have helped him, a lot of what-ifs that were now tormenting her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking down.

Fitz took her chin gently between his index and thumb, lifting her face so she was looking at him. "That's the past, I'm okay, I am here with you now. It was a hard bump to pass but it's there, don't blame yourself."

She could cry, he was too much, way too much for her.

A few minutes left and they were still sitting there, Olivia was fighting an inner battle. She knew he deserved her honesty too, he deserved to know it, but she was scared.

She was getting in her head again, she could feel herself zoning out. But then she felt his arms around her, and everything was fine again. It was her Fitz, she could be honest with him, this time was different.

Olivia sat with her back to Fitz as he embraced her, she took a deep breath, just like Fitz, and started.

"It was just after I canceled the wedding, I mean after I… ran away from the wedding. The day after actually. I had been just, feeling weird, I was tired and my period was late, I thought it was just due to stress you know, we were out on the public eye and trying to avoid your impeachment so, I didn't really give it any importance. But that morning, I just knew it, something just was telling me. So Huck," she chuckled a little at the memory, "Huck went and bought a couple of pregnancy tests and, well they were all positive. I remember just sat there on the bathroom for a full hour, and then out of nowhere I was crying, I didn't know what to do, it just wasn't the right time and deep down I knew what my decision was going to be, I knew back then that you would have never made me keep it, but I just thought if you just didn't find out it wouldn't hurt you. I was all alone on that table, as a choice obviously, but I have never felt so lonely in my entire life. At that moment I decided that I should've told you, I should've let you know, but it was already too late. So it didn't matter anyway. When I came back we had that big blow up, I was going to tell you but I just didn't have the courage, and we both were so upset, so mad with ourselves that it didn't work up, that revealing it back then would've done nothing good. I should have let you know and for that I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, she wasn't upset, she felt like a big bag full of rocks was lifted from her back. She had been holding it for so much time.

"Do you regret doing it?" he asked, she couldn't see his face but she could hear in his tone that he wasn't upset either, which was really refreshing for her, because that was her biggest fear.

"No," she said honestly, "I don't. I wish it could've come at the right time, but I don't regret doing it."

She felt him nod behind her, silently, making her grow a little anxious. not knowing what was he thinking.

But then he spoke again, "would you do it again?" this time he sounded almost scared, more than just curiosity in his voice.

At this, she turned around, just so he can look at her eyes and see the honesty in them. She knew he needed reassuring.

"No, I did it because it wasn't the right time, because you and I were barely making it, because a child in the mix would've destroyed us not only between us but for the outside too, because the kid would have no chance to grow up without the stigma of our affair," she explained, looking straight into his cerulean blue expectant eyes, "but I would not do it again because now it's different, ow we have no pressure, now we're going at our own pace, and if the universe wants a kid for us then so be it, if not I'll be happy with you and probably a golden retriever," she said with a little smile.

And he felt his chest explode because he never thought like that back then. Of course, he supported her choice, it was her body anyway, but he had been thinking all this time that it was a selfish choice, that she had made it for herself, just because she didn't want kids with him. So finding out that she did want a family with him, that she wasn't thinking about herself but about what a future baby would have to endure, that had him with his pool of tears in his eyes.

"I'm really glad we had this talk," he said sincerely, "we needed it."

And she couldn't help but agree, "we did," she said, followed by a couple of sweet pecks on his lips.

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

* * *

_**december 2018**_

After that talk on a chilly November afternoon, everything has been going great. They had even been out on a couple of dates with the press going insanely crazy about it. But they didn't care anymore, because all that mattered was that they were together. She was wearing Doux Bebé again and that meant more for both of them than anything else.

They decided to spend the holidays in Vermont, just to reminisce some old times. For Thanksgiving, they invited Karen and Teddy to the house, as well as Abby and Huck. Olivia and Abby took care of the dinner and, surprisingly, Olivia was an excellent cooker.

Not missing a beat, Fitz took the opportunity to tease her about her cooking skills.

"Yeah, I can see why don't you cook often baby," he said with a big playful smile.

Olivia squinted her eyes at him with a big smirk, "Fitzgerald, you better behave yourself or this will be the only thing you'll be eating tonight," she threw back.

With that, Fitz closed his mouth chuckling, causing Karen and Teddy to make a face of disgust and Abby laughing out loud. Olivia smiled triumphantly and kissed Fitz's cheek, "I thought so," she said.

It was a wonderful evening with everyone fully enjoying themselves that ended up with all of them falling asleep in the living room watching a movie. Olivia and Fitz on the big couch, Karen and Teddy on the floor draped on blankets and Abby and Huck each on a single sofa.

That was two weeks ago and today they were pulling up all the Christmas decorations in the house.

"Livvie, I told you Sarah and Amber could've done this part too," Fitz said.

They have contracted the best interior designers in the East Coast so they could decorate their whole house with the Christmas spirit that it was needed, but Olivia had insisted that she wanted to decorate the living room with him. So he complied.

"Babe I know they could've done that but I wanted to do this with you," she said walking to him and hugging his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him with puppy eyes. "It's our first Christmas actually together, I wanted to do this with you," she explained.

Looking at her sweet eyes he couldn't help but agree with her, pecking her lips quickly, "you're right, let's do this."

So they did, they spent the next six hours putting tiny little Christmas details everywhere. By seven in the evening, the whole living room looked like The Grinch would die if he stepped inside it. Everything was red, golden and green with stunning decorations in every free space.

Their tree was looking so sophisticated and elegant full of different tones of red and golden balls. They just had a few ornaments left to hang and then light everything up.

Fitz could see Olivia was anxious and impatient, fidgeting with the ornaments and not staying still in one place. So he walked to her, grabbing her from her arms softly, stilling her movements as she looked up to him.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

She nodded, repeatedly, and put a smile on her face, "perfect, just excited to see how everything looks."

"You sure?"

"Yes baby, I am sure. Now do me a favor and please hand me that ornament I left on the breakfast bar," she said.

He pecked her lips and walked to the breakfast bar, with Olivia just behind him. Curiously, he saw from the distance one of the red balls that they had already had hung, which picked up his interest.

"Livvie I thought we already had hung all of this…" he stopped mid-sentence as he got to see clearly the ornament that his Livvie had asked him to pick.

His eyes got full of tears as his heartbeat accelerated, his palms got sweaty and he didn't know what to do, nor say. Fitz just looked up from the little ornament to Liv, who had her hand over her mouth, covering a big smile, but doing nothing to help the tears falling from her eyes.

"Livvie…" he croaked out in a raspy teary voice, his vision was completely blurry and it just took a blink to open the floodgates on his eyes.

Fitz looked back at the red ball in his hand. It was a warm sparkly red, with a green and red bow on the top and in the middle, in white italic letters "_coming soon_", and two baby footprints with a little heart in the middle of each foot.

Raising his gaze, he locked his eyes with Olivia, both of them unable to contain the tears.

"When did you-"

"Before we flew here," she answered, unable to hold her nervous smile, "I had been feeling funny and I thought that could be why and well… surprise. I'm barely four weeks but I couldn't wait to tell you"

He couldn't help the feeling of fullness and happiness growing inside him as he grabbed her hands.

"Wait, you never stopped drinking wine," Fitz furrowed his brows remembering clearly the glasses of wine she had on her hand during Thanksgiving.

She chuckled, "Baby, the good thing about being in charge of the kitchen sometimes is that I decide what I serve for myself," she said running her thumb over her furrowed brows, smoothing her worries. "It was just grape juice, I knew you'd get suspicious if I didn't drink wine."

And like that, it was like it clicked all over again.

"So we're having a baby?" he whispered, just looking at her mesmerized with his tears still running down his cheeks.

"We're having a baby, Fitz," she cried happy tears.

Not waiting for another second, Fitz picked her up twirling them as he kissed her lovingly. It was a slow sweet kiss, conveying all the feelings of the moment. Happiness, bliss, contentment, euphoria. He was the happiest man on Earth right now. Her lips tasted like her and a hint of saltiness due to their tears mixing.

He started to shower her face with little pecks everywhere, making her giggle. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and lifted her knitted cream sweater as he started to do the same action on her flat stomach.

"Hey there, is daddy," Fitz said sweetly, making Olivia giggle as she sniffled.

"Baby, you know he or she can't hear yet, right?" she said digging her fingers in his mass of curls.

At this, he stood back on his feet, still the ornament in his hand, as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"We really are having a baby, Livvie?" he asked as if his own mind couldn't believe it.

"We really are, Fitz," she said, a big mix between elation and nervousness.

And he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Merry early Christmas, daddy," Liv said in his lips just the second Fitz picked her up, making her entangle her legs around his waist and walking straight to their room.

* * *

_**january 2019**_

Christmas and New Year flew by. It was the happiest they have ever been, they were completely delighted in their own little world drinking hot chocolate and just snuggling on the couch with Fitz talking to her still-flat abdomen.

They had spent Christmas mostly cuddling each other as they unwrapped their presents. The best one, Fitz giving her a golden Tiffany Charm Bracelet with a little charm of a baby shoe, promising to fill it with charms. She gave Fitz the copy of the sonogram she had back in DC framed, an "I already love you, daddy" in the bottom of the frame that made Fitz tear up.

New Year's Eve wasn't much different, they spent the time just watching movies and making out until the ball dropped. They didn't need anyone else, they were their own little happy family, finally.

Fitz would wake her up every morning peppering kisses on her stomach and would make her fall asleep spreading argan oil on her belly while talking to their baby.

She never thought she could be this happy about having a life growing inside her, she actually was incredibly nervous, she didn't know a thing about babies. But Fitz soothed all her worries, he was her safe haven, nothing in the world could repay the feeling of watching him boast of joy when talking about their baby.

Sometimes she would catch him just staring at her stomach like waiting for it to pop out at any second. It was a look of so much fulfillment and gratification, she felt so complete every time he looked at her.

Fitz, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. It had been almost a month since she told him and he still was thinking this whole thing was a dream. He would talk to her belly every time he could, he would stare at her every second possible, he just couldn't be apart from her for a minute.

Her morning sickness hadn't hit her hard and for that Liv was so grateful, it was just some nausea a couple of mornings per week and depending on what was for breakfast. Until now, she knew that this baby didn't like bacon, fruits and anything with butter, so she basically was being fed of eggs and orange juice.

She was tired most of the time and napping a lot, with an appetite that could make three of her. But she was happy, between napping and eating, she was happy. The happiest she has ever been.

Fitz had planned for them a little gateway trip, just an extended weekend in Tennessee in the Great Smoky Mountain National Park. It was a beautiful place in winter with the perfect winter sight of snow everywhere and cute warm cabins, and it wasn't as concurred as other places in the country.

So there they were. They arrived on Friday afternoon and spent the rest of the day just setting their little cabin for them and warming the place, they slept incredibly close that night due to her extreme coldness. They had heating in the whole cabin and Fitz had managed to wrap two big fluffy blankets around them. Yet each passing second she snuggled more to him with a mumbled: "baby I'm still cold."

It was now Saturday afternoon and she had been more warmed to the place, she was wearing a black dress that fitted her perfectly on the top with sleeves going to below her elbows and it was comfortably loose from the wait down to over her knees. A pair of black knee length boots and a black scarf. Her loose curls framing her face.

Fitz somehow had decided to go just a little more formal with dress navy blue pants and a baby blue shirt, his perfectly combed hair as always and a brown belt matching his brown shoes.

The walked around the place, watching the beautiful natural landscapes tinted in white due to the snow. They found a little spot and Liv realized he had organized a little picnic for them, just beside a stunning lookout to some gorgeous waterfalls. A few wood railing just diving the space.

Even when the weather was in a steady 45° they were cold sitting on a blanket over the rocky floor with a little snow they weren't cold, they were just enjoying each other company with their hot drinks and some snacks.

They talked about everything, reminiscing some good old stories of them back at the beginning of their relationship. A lot of time has passed since then and it felt like a whole lifetime. They had grown so much, and they were happy right now.

As she laid there, in his arms looking at the waterfall peacefully, her back against his chest as her head laid on his shoulder, a chuckle escaped her making Fitz look at her curiously.

"Sorry, I just never thought I could be this happy, it's almost hilarious," she said honestly, a big smile on her face.

"Well, I'm deliriously happy too so I feel you, baby," he said back sliding his hands around her waist and over her flat stomach, stopping dead in his tracks, "Livvie…"

"Yes, baby?" she cluelessly answered.

"Livvie, look," he grabbed one of his hands that were over his arms and moved her down to where his hand was placed just seconds ago.

And there it was, a little bump, she was sure it wasn't there when she got dressed but apparently their baby decided to pop up at the moment. There they laid, both their hands over her tiny belly that guarded their future son or daughter with their fingers interlaced. It brought tears to her eyes all over again thinking that there was a life growing inside her, a life that they created.

She was honest, she never thought she could be this insanely happy in life. She never thought this could be her life, completely thrilled of a new baby blessing her life, _their _lives.

"Oh my god, Fitz," she chuckled, holding her tears. "That's our baby."

"That's our baby, Livie," he kisses the side of her head happily.

"Babe, I'm nine weeks how am I showing already?" Olivia said shocked, laughing at the thought.

"Livvie, you're not really showing, you just have a little bump," he explained with humor in his voice.

She shook her head, "nope, this is clearly your kid, look how huge already is," she laughed.

And he had to laugh with her. Her laugh making him fall in love with her all over again. His love for her was unmeasurable.

He didn't think he could love her more than when they moved in together, yet she proved him wrong when they had that talk in their backyard. Back then he again thought, there was no way he had more love inside him, everything was being captured for her, but he proved him wrong once again when she behaved like a mother with his children during the holidays as if they were her own. And then she told him about the pregnancy.

He loved her more and more every single day.

"Livvie, look," Fitz said again, this time pointing out to something in the waterfalls.

"What?" she said sitting straight trying to make whatever her Fitz was seeing.

"Babe, look, it's just there," he said again, making her stand just out of pure curiosity.

"Fitz I can see nothing," she said frustrated, turning around.

The next thing she saw made her gasp, moving her hand to cover her mouth, "Fitz…" she said.

On one knee and with a little box in his hand that he opened slowly, revealing a gorgeous ring, he stared directly at her eyes.

"Livvie, I don't want to make a long corny speech out of this, but I just want to say that I love you, and I know we're perfect for each other, I knew it since the first day I laid eyes on you that time ten years ago in a hallway and I know it now. I wanna spend the rest of my life beside you and I want to have the pleasure to call you my wife. You're the love of my life and I can't imagine a life without you. You make me the happiest man ever Livvie and I know we been here before, but we both know this time is different so, would you marry me Olivia Pope?"

And she couldn't help it, she was crying as she nodded her head repeatedly. He was her home, there was no way she could deny him. She was past that point of doubt about their love, they were stronger now, better, and she couldn't wait to be Olivia Pope-Grant.

Lovingly, Fitz slid the stunning diamond ring on her slender finger and stood up, kissing her warmly, with every fiber inside him. Their lips dueling ass she threaded her fingers in his curls and he wrapped his arms around her slender figure.

At some point in his life, he thought this was never going to be real. But it became real, the love of his life, his soon to be wife and the mother of his baby, was Olivia Pope. He was feeling like he hit the jackpot, this was all they had been waiting for ten years, and now it was finally their reality.

"I would be honored to be your wife, Fitzgerald Grant," she finally said after gathering some air in her lungs.

The rest of their trip was them, celebrating their engagement in their little cabin, specifically in their bed. They just were the happiest couple right now and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

_**february 2019**_

It was her twelve weeks sonogram, and of course, Fitz was there with her. It was everything such a new experience but they couldn't be happier about living it together. Even when it wasn't the first rodeo for Fitz, it was different with her anyway.

Right now, there she was, on the bed with her shirt pulled up as her doctor spread the cold gel on her belly as she grabbed Fitz's hand.

"Okay, let's see how this little one is going. How old are you?" the doctor asked friendly.

"Um, twelve weeks or so," Olivia answered nervously as she looked at Fitz.

"That's amazing, congratulations, now," she put the wand on her belly showing on the black screen some grey images that neither she nor Fitz understood. She moved the wand around her belly until she found the perfect spot. "That's your baby," she said.

And now it was so clear, the perfect profile of their baby. It was so tiny, it so didn't feel that way inside her, but there on the screen, it looked so tiny she felt the immediate need to protect him or her at all costs, no matter what.

"And this," she said pressing a button on the console making the room filled with the sound of a rhythmic thud, "it's their heartbeat."

At this, Olivia looked up at Fitz, noticing that they both had their eyes full of tears. They had created a life, out of their love, and this time it was for good, they were engaged, they were going to have their happy ending, they were living their happy ending. But it was better because it had no end, their happiness following them everywhere.

The doctor told them that everything was perfect, with the baby and with the mommy. And they couldn't be more thrilled. They got ready their next appointment and drove back to their house in Georgetown.

She was digging on some orange slices with peanut butter when Fitz appeared behind her.

"Ew Livvie, what are you eating?" he said, making a fae of disgust.

"Heaven, I'm tasting Heaven," she said getting another slice in her mouth and moaning in delight.

"Liv, baby, that's gross," he chuckled.

At that, she turned around, narrowing her eyes at him, "Your face is gross."

"Heyyy, rude," he poked her side making her giggle and squirm away from him.

"Fitzgerald, let me finish my food or I swear to God," she warned.

And hell she was serious, and he knew it. She had been having cravings since they came back from Tenessee and they were the weirdest kind of cravings. One night he found her in the kitchen, at one in the morning, sneaking to get some ham with whipped cream. For him, it was the grossest thing he had ever seen, but watching her eating it with so much passion made him happy.

Her morning sickness had intensified, making almost impossible for her to eat in the early morning. But hell she was taking advantage of the time when she didn't feel nauseous, which was the rest of the day.

She was hungry all the time and she was eating whatever it showed up in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Fitz said showing his hand in surrender. "Remember the kids will be here at seven for dinner babe," he remembered.

Today they were going to tell the kids and Olivia couldn't be more nervous.

Suddenly, her hunger disappeared, she had to start to get ready now or she wouldn't be ready at seven. It was already past five.

She ran upstairs and showered, making her make-up and hair in record time, just leaving for her to get dressed with forty-five minutes to spare.

But, standing in the middle of her walk-in closet, she could find nothing. She skimmed through her clothes at least ten times, sitting on the puff in the middle of the room, defeated.

Fitz, noticing that Olivia hadn't come out from the closet yet decided to look for her.

"Livvie?"

And he heard a sob, so he ran following the sound, did she fall? is it the baby? is she okay? He got the place where she sat, her face buried in her hands sobbing.

"Baby… Liv... Olivia, what happened?"

"I'm fat," she cried, her hands echoing her broken voice.

A deep breath he didn't know he was holding exited his lungs, being able to breathe again. He sat beside her and tried to move her hands from her face in an unsuccessful attempt.

"Livvie, look at me," he said in the softest tone, making her look at him just by the affection in his voice.

Her make up as all smeared over her face and her eyes had gotten puffy. His heart wrinkled for her, she was perfect in his eyes so he didn't understand why was she feeling like that. Her sad tearful eyes boring into his.

"Baby, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Your body is beautiful, all of you is gorgeous," he spoke lovingly at her, cleaning her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"But nothing fits me, babe, the pants don't close anymore and my dresses are all too tight," she sobbed.

He took a deep breath and gave her a sided smiled. He could say 'I told you' ten thousand times right now. He had told her a couple of weeks ago to buy some pregnancy clothes just in case, but she deeply refused.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "stop looking so smug, can you reschedule the dinner?"

"No need to-"

"Of course! I have nothing to wear Fitzgerald, I can go downstairs in my night-robe."

"Liv-"

"No Fitz, I'm don't have clothes to wear, I am not going, you tell your kids they're gonna have a sibling and that made impossible for me to join them because I fit nowhere."

"Olivia-"

"Fitz you're not going to convince me-"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, let me talk for God's sake," Fitz said chuckling at her impatience.

"But I know you're going to-"

"No baby, you don't know, just wait for a second for me," he said as he stood up quickly going to one of the doors on his side of the closet and pulled out a few hangers with black bags over them showing them to her with a smile.

"Fitz baby you're already dressed," Olivia reasoned to him, why would he pull out more clothes for him?

He chuckled and put them in her side of the closet, opening the black bags, revealing almost a collection of the most elegant pregnancy clothes. A few dresses, some pants, and a few blouses.

Olivia looked at the clothes and back at him, "Fitz…"

"I knew you were going to come at this point one day, so I just went ahead and bought some things you might like," he said a little shy, suddenly self-conscious.

"You picked them?" she asked in awe.

"Every single one of them," he answered, a proud smile on his lips.

In one move Olivia covered her face again, going back to sob. Fitz didn't know what he did wrong so he just hugged her, soothing her back running his big hand smoothly.

"Hey, it's okay, I can reschedule, they're the kids, it's okay," he repeated trying to calm her cries, but she shook her head, looking up at him.

"I do not deserve you, you're so perfect," she said with a big smile as her tears kept smearing her make up.

He chuckled, cleaning her tears again, "baby," he kissed her lips, "I'm not perfect, I'm just perfect for you," he said cornily.

She nodded, as her breath hitched just a little, agreeing with him.

"Now," he patted her butt, "go get dressed, my love," he said looking that she still had twenty minutes.

Half an hour Olivia and Fitz were greeting Karen and Teddy for dinner. Liv had cooked a simple pasta ála carbonara with some toasts, not really feeling like cooking but knowing the kids loved her seasoning.

They made small talk over dinner, about Karen's college, Teddy's school, Fitz's foundation and a new book that Olivia was working in. All pleasantly satisfied with the food and the good company.

After dinner, they all sat on the backyard, it was still chilly outside being just mid-February but Liv made hot chocolate for everyone.

"Well, we wanna know why are we here," Karen said after they had run out of the small talk.

"Karen Margaret Grant," Fitz said, scolding her at her bluntness.

"Dad, C'mon, we know something is up, you two have been weird all evening," Karen said chuckling.

Olivia chuckled earning a nervous look from Fitz. She laid her hand softly on his knee, encouraging him. The kids already about their engagement and both of them were genuinely happy. But a new baby to the family was another thing coming. But he still went for it.

"Well, you know Livvie and I are together," he said earning a laugh from Karen.

"Daddy we already know that you two are getting married," Teddy intervened with humor in his little voice.

"Yeah of course, well, um Livvie is pregnant… with your sibling of course," Fitz said.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Karen yelled as she jumped to hug Olivia, "you didn't drink wine tonight I knew this was the news," she said excitedly.

Olivia just laughed as she hugged her back, delighted with her reaction.

"Yeah, that's a little suspicious isn't it?"

Karen nodded, "a lot," she said, "oh God congratulations, this is great news," she expressed again as she sat back on the chair.

That's when everyone noticed how quiet Teddy was. It was already a lot for a six-year-old to be between his divorced parents, and now their couples, since Fitz had Olivia and Mellie had Marcus. And now add a new baby was probably too much for his little mind, even when he was way smarter than any six years old.

"What are you thinking there, Teddy?" Olivia asked sweetly.

Looking up at Olivia, a slow smile started to spread across his little face, showing the lacking one tooth. "Am I going to be a big brother?" he said amused.

"Yes buddy, you're going to be a big brother," Fitz said smiling with him.

"That's awesome!" he said now completely excited as he punched the air.

And the whole table erupted in laughter, it was always amazing how much joy a kid could bring. As if Olivia and Fitz were thinking the same, they both slid their hands over her belly, connecting their gazes as they enjoyed the feeling of a new life full of joy blessing their lives.

* * *

_**may 2019**_

Olivia was now six months pregnant, by now everyone knew about the new addition since a paparazzi caught Olivia running some errands. But they didn't care, they were being happy together, and whatever the public wanted to say they were in all their rights, but they simply weren't giving it any importance. No one knew about their relationship more than themselves.

Just a week ago they had felt their baby moving.

It was one of their barbeque Saturday with her whole gang of gladiators, Mellie, Marcus, and the kids.

Fitz and Marcus had let the time get ahead of them and lunch was delayed thanks to them. Olivia and Abby had distributed some snacks around to help ease everyone's hunger, but Olivia being the pregnant women that she was felt like she was starving.

She was sitting on a chair beside the barbeque whining at Fitz like a five-year-old.

"Babe, I'm hungry, please, hurry up, your pregnant fiancée is starving, you're starving your youngest baby," Olivia kept saying like a prayer with the only intention to annoy Fitz. Lately, she had been relishing on the sight of her fiancé irritated.

The sex was completely fantastic with him being mad. He was always so careful with her, trying not to hurt her, which she appreciated. But recently, nothing could calm her sexual appetite except an exasperated fiancé.

"Olivia, we're hurrying, stop whining," he said rolling his eyes as he flipped a piece of meat.

"I'm pretty sure they're mad at you right now, right baby?" she said rubbing her now big belly, stopping deadly like she was frozen. "Fitz," she said barely audible.

He didn't hear her, clearly, since everyone was chatting around and Karen had Alexa blasting with music.

"Fitz," she said again, just one octave louder, still not getting any reaction from him.

"Fitzgerald!" she said loudly, making him turn around to look at her as well as everyone in the terrace.

"Olivia I told you, I can't do it faster," Fitz said.

"Shut up, the baby is moving," she said as it hit her how their child was moving inside her, making her laugh nervously.

"What?" Fitz looked at her shocked. He had been waiting for the baby to move for two months.

"Come here," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her, placing his hand over the exact place where the baby was moving just seconds ago.

But now it was quiet, nothing.

"Liv…"

"Wait," she smiled and rubbed her belly with her index, "hey peanut, we are so hungry, daddy needs to hurry up with the food, right?" Liv said in a little baby voice.

And just like that, a strong line of kicks just where Fitz's hand was placed, making Olivia laugh and Fitz look at her in shock.

"I told you we were hungry," she teased.

Fitz without hesitation grabbed her face kissing her lips lovingly, enamored by this woman at no avail. "I love you Livvie," he whispered in her lips completely amused by this little miracle. "And I love you too Baby G, I'll bring you food soon," he promised chuckling as he earned another rant of kicks making Olivia laugh all over again.

That was two Saturdays ago, right now they were coming back from another of her appointments. Everything was perfect, with her and with their baby. But their baby was clearly _theirs_ since their stubborn butt didn't want to be seen. She was dying to know the genre of their baby, and she knew Fitz too, but no, Baby G decided they weren't going to find out.

She still had three months to go, but she didn't want this to end, she knew the pregnancy what the easy part of having a kid.

Also, she was having wonderful, mind-blowing, earth-shattering, leg-shaking, pregnant sex. The best sex in her life hands down. So, of course, she didn't want this stage to end.

They had gone shopping for their baby, buying cute onesies in every existent color, a lot of pajamas, little shoes, socks, and a few bibs. Olivia wanted to breastfeed so they didn't want to buy bottles yet.

The nursery was all ready, matching the whole house decoration, in white and cream tones, waiting for the final details until they knew the genre of their baby.

But apparently, that was going to wait even more time.

* * *

_**august 2019**_

"Fitzgerald, you're not touching me ever again," Olivia warned annoyed with a deadly glare.

Fitz chuckled smiling at her, "baby you can't say that yet, you're not even on labor yet."

"That's the problem! I need this kid out," she groaned as she sat on the bed batting her fan on her face. The heat was killing her.

It was the beginning of August and the summer was in full burning, her back was breaking in two and her feet were bigger than her head. She was exhausted.

Her due date wasn't until next week but she couldn't wait for another second for that child to get out of her. Her boobs were hurting, she barely could hold pee anymore and she had heartburn just by breathing.

"I'm serious Fitzgerald, this is the first and the last one," she said deadly serious.

"We'll see," he said chuckling at her attitude. "Lay back and I'll massage your feet grumpy pants."

She huffed and laid back stretching her feet for him, falling asleep halfway through the message. Fitz just smiled knowingly and laid beside her, not daring to cuddle her unless he wanted to get kicked in the nuts.

Just, as usual, around three in the morning, she couldn't hold the pee and stood up to go to the bathroom. Her Braxton Hicks the whole week but by today she was feeling a lot of pressure on her hips. She was walking to the bathroom, her hands on her lower back trying to compensate the weight of her belly when she had to stop for a second due to sharp pain.

"Fitz?" she said tentatively leaning softly against the wall, waiting for the pain to subside. This really didn't feel like a Braxton Hick.

She was about to give another step to the bathroom when a gush of liquid came out of her and pooled at her feet. She was in labor.

"Fitz!" this time she yelled, making Fitz sit immediately on the bed.

"What? Livvie, are you okay?" he stood ready to go and help her when he saw the floor, "Oh God."

"I think I'm in labor, and that was my water breaking," she said looking at him completely terrified.

At that moment, it switched inside Fitz something, she was going to do the physical part, he had to do the moral support. In one second he was beside her, telling her to relax, to breath with him, he helped her change and stopped with her every time she got a contraction, helping her to go through the pain.

In thirty minutes they were in the James Madison Hospital, getting situated in one of their best rooms.

She changed on the hospital robe as they hooked her to every wire possible. Fitz never leaving her side nor letting go of her hand. Each contraction was worse than the last, bringing tears to her eyes as she squeezed Fitz's hand and probably dig her nails in it.

The doctor finally came and examines her, looking at her curiously.

"Miss Pope, how long have you been in labor?" she asked.

"Uh… like forty minutes?" she said unsure as another contraction hit her making her hiss her teeth.

"Well, I don't think that's possible, did you just start to feel contractions forty minutes ago?" she tried again, as she looked at the nurse with a nod, making the nurse walk to the back of the room.

"She has been having Braxton Hicks since the beginning of the week," Fitz explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, normally patients with Braxton Hicks tend to ignore the early signs of labor due to the constant pain," the doctor explained, "Miss Pope, you're totally dilated so whenever you feel the need to push just hold your breath and do it."

Olivia gasped at the new information looking at Fitz scared, she still needed more time to get used to the idea of a whole human being coming out of her, she wasn't ready.

"Fitz, no, I can't," she cried. The pressure in her hips doing nothing to help her worried.

"You can baby, you're capable of everything, I know you can do it," he coached her, instinctively moving on the bed behind her. His legs opened with her situated between them.

She shook her head repeatedly and before she can deny her strength, Fitz was at her ear again. "It's just you and me baby, I know you can do it, we're about to meet our baby."

Just in that second, another contraction hit Olivia, "Oh fuck, I need to pushhh," she groaned as took a deep breath pushing with all the strength in her body digging her nails in Fitz's legs.

"That's it, baby, just like that, you're doing amazing" he whispered in her ear not even caring about the skin breaking on his legs, "eight, nine, ten."

He counted with her, coaching her all the way through.

It was forty-five minutes later and Olivia was exhausted, she had no strength left as tears started to fall from her eyes not letting her catch her breath. "Fitz, I can't do it anymore, it hurts too much," she cried.

"Hey Livvie, just listen to me, you can do this, you're this baby's hero, you are _my_ hero" he kissed her temple, "You can do it, I know you can, you're the strongest woman I know."

Another contraction, harder, making her scream. "Fuckkkkkkk," she groaned as she pushed, the pressure was breaking her hips open, she could feel it.

"That's it, baby, you're doing amazing, our baby is just here," Fitz kept coaching her.

"Oh my Gooooodddddd," she cried. And then the pressure was all gone and all she could hear were cries. Loud strong cries.

"It's a girl Livvie, we have a baby girl," Fitz said as his voice trembled with emotion.

The next thing she knows is their baby girl is being laid on her chest as they both looked at her beautiful face. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, clearly unhappy that she was out of her mommy's warm womb.

She had a full head of curls, just like her mom's, but with her daddy's color. A soft cocoa skin clearly inherited from Olivia, along with all her facial features, she had big pouty lips and a little button nose. Her eyes scrunched due to her crying.

"Hey, baby girl, what has you so upset?" Fitz said softly in a sweet voice.

And just like magic, the baby stopped crying, looking for the source of that well-known voice.

"Fitz."

"I know."

The bluest pair of eyes were staring directly at them, even bluer than her dad's.

"She's beautiful," Olivia said, caressing the baby's cheek with the back of her index.

"She really is," Fitz agreed mesmerized.

They just laid there, staring and the beautiful baby they had made out of their love. Olivia not even aware of everything that was still happening down her lower body.

"I have to take her, just for a minute, so we can take her measurements," A nurse explained, getting close to them.

Fitz nodded as Olivia pouted at the nurse, making her chuckle, "it'll be just one minute ma'am," she said.

As soon as the nurse took the baby out of Olivia's arms, she got back to crying at the top of her lungs, making Olivia's heart scrunch. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she already loved their little baby girl.

"You did it, Livvie," Fitz said proudly.

"We both did, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Olivia said lovingly.

They truly had been a team.

Not a minute later their baby girl was back in their arms.

"Does the little princess has a name?" the nurse asked.

With a trade of looks, they just knew it, smiling. Olivia nodded at Fitz, a silent move to encouraging him to say it.

"Elizabeth," he smiled, "Elizabeth Pope Grant"

Olivia chuckled tearfully, the name of Fitz's mother was beautiful and it just suited her perfectly.

She brought the baby's face closer to her, giving her a little eskimo kiss, "Hi Lizzie," she cooed. Earning a cute little smile from her.

Fitz just hugged his girl feeling the luckiest man on Earth, this time for real.

* * *

_**september 2019**_

Today it was a year since they decided to start a new life together since they decided to change for each other, they decided to be better. And it was by far the best decision they had taken.

Their little Elizabeth was one month old and she was the light of the house, giggling and laughing for everything with her dreamily big blue eyes. The only reason why she would get upset was that she was not fed on time. Which make Fitz and Olivia every time.

They were living their own dream, a dream Olivia never thought it could be possible, a dream she never thought she wanted until she lived it. She was living happily with the man of her dreams, waking up to a beautiful baby every day. Olivia was feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth.

Lizzie already met Vermont and they could say she loved it, she would laugh with everything and would stare at the landscape for a long time. They were happy.

One year ago started their beginning and now they couldn't dream of another life.

* * *

_Hi there,_

_Let me know what you think! Again, this is my take on what happened and I really hope you have loved it as much as I did._

_Xo, P._


End file.
